1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to methods and apparatus for processing grains, and especially to methods for processing grain to improve its palatability and its digestibility when used for livestock feed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of making feed grains more palatable and digestible by animals, especially dairy cattle. Dairy cattle feeds have specific nutritional requirements which may be more easily met by proper treating of grains before their use as feed. Such treating should be energy efficient with low labor costs, and generally economical so as not to unduly increase the cost of the feed product.
Several patents have issued in the United States for treating and processing grains, both for human and animal consumption. An early patent was to Kellogg, whose process included boiling or steaming, flaking, steaming again, and baking or roasting. Gurjar discloses a method for making a rice cereal for human consumption, and Luft discloses another process for human consumption which depends on the absorption of moisture by the grains before they are flattened by rolling. Lai discloses a method in which the grain is first parboiled, then rolled and toasted. Whelan ('807) discloses a method in which grain is heated and then rolled, and Whelan ('475) discloses a method requiring the grain to first be cut into fragments.
Including the above-mentioned patents, Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 558,393 Kellogg Apr. 14, 1896 1,377,125 Guflar May 03, 1921 1,424,927 Luft Aug. 08, 1922 3,796,807 Whelan Mar. 12, 1974 4,080,475 Whelan Mar. 21, 1978 5,183,682 Lai Feb. 02, 1993 ______________________________________